


《春天游泳》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《春天游泳》

邓超元凌晨十二点多到家，施展早就困的撑不住睡熟了。

孕期加上春天，小孩儿几乎每天有十五六个小时都在睡觉，邓超元前几天出差，晚上视频到一半施展就头一点一点地打哈欠，聊着聊着连眼睛都睁不开，邓超元让他去睡，自己在黑暗里听他的小呼噜。

他把行李收到衣帽间里，边脱了西装外套边走到卧室，施展背对着他侧躺，蜷在被子里顶起座小山包，软软的黑发蓬松凌乱地散下来，邓超元看的心痒，静悄悄站在床边俯下身子去亲他额头。

成都的早春里，风和凉裹在他身上，施展冻的一个激灵，迷迷糊糊醒过来，开口又甜又软，“邓超元，”他嘟囔，“你回来啦，你回来的好晚。”邓超元揉着他的脸颊在吻里含糊不清地嗯了声，有点儿后悔把人吵醒了。施展搂住他腰贴的更近，颈间隐约的奶香熏的邓超元头脑发晕，忍不住用舌尖反复在口腔内壁打转，恍惚觉得自己在嚼大团的香草棉花糖。

亲着亲着施展两条细白小腿就从被子里探出来勾他，邓超元已经硬了，又怕压着他，撑着手腕儿悬空在床上，“别闹了小展，”他说，又吻了下施展舌尖，“忘了医生说什么了？”

施展脸颊红扑扑，坚持不懈地把他拉的更近，“我昨天问大夫了，”他眼神躲闪地盯着被面，“他说四个月可以了。”

“是吗？”他们额头贴在一起，邓超元对上那双黑亮的瞳孔，又去捏他小臂，只觉得还是皮包着骨头，薄薄一层勉强撑着血脉，“算了，”他说，“我还是不放心。”

春天里什么都像水，像河流也像潮湿的雨，而施展就是雨，缠绵地、淅淅沥沥地，让他难以脱身。“不行嘛，”他晃着邓超元胳膊，“大夫都说可以了，我想做。”

邓超元看着他，视线从敞开的领口滑到深而暗的前方去，男人喉结滚动，最终还是败下阵来，“先等会儿，”他松开施展，“我洗个澡。”

洗完澡回来邓超元几乎怀疑被热气熏晕的不是他而是施展，后者正大口喘着气靠在枕头上，被子松松拉到腹部，连颈部都漫上淡粉。

他缓慢地靠近施展，接近他伊甸园里下坠的苹果，接近他捧在手心里的月亮。看他双眼迷离地侧过下颚来，邓超元跨上床去捏着施展的下巴亲他，左手伸到被子里去，摸到满手的黏腻湿滑，热而烫的腿根夹住他，施展抖着抓住他肩膀，“哈啊……快点儿进来……”

两个人太久没做了，最多也就是用手或者嘴，邓超元光是探了根手指进去就被高热的内壁咬住不放，施展断断续续呻吟，等不及似的扭腰，“可以了……可以了……你直接进来……”

翻出来的水把他的手指淹灭，邓超元硬的发疼，他抱着施展，低声骂了句操，然而还是耐下心来接着做扩展。他性器直直戳在施展小腹上，男孩儿红着脸低头，细嫩手心摆弄着性器让他们的并拢，用大拇指摩擦前端，连指腹都被前列腺液打湿。

邓超元揉着施展臀瓣，在呻吟声里凑近他的胸口，怀孕四个月后他的胸脯二次发育，微微隆起的弧度仿佛青春期刚刚来临的少女，即使要买内衣也是草莓可爱版的。男人用舌尖绕着红润的乳珠舔弄，他知道施展最敏感的地方就是胸和耳垂，后者果然在这样的冲击下迅速变得更红也更湿。

“小展，”邓超元从浅浅的，湿哒哒的凹陷里抬起头，又加了手指进去，模仿着交合的动作抽插，摁压他的敏感点，“有没有涨奶啊……”

施展爽的几乎痉挛起来，发着抖摇头，又去抓他手腕儿，“没有……哥哥……啊……不……”

邓超元见他这样，不再说话，只是亲亲他，怕他太亢奋了出事儿，于是去抓他手，施展的手跟他比起来很小，他拉着那只手，像拉着白又软的娃娃。

进去之前邓超元把施展放在床上，拧的灯只剩晕黄的暗光，施展弯曲着腿难耐地挺胯，用股缝寻找邓超元的性器，男人拧着眉握住他腰，到了最后关头还在犹豫，“要不算了吧……用手……”

施展气的掐他，实在没办法，怕他又一意孤行去浴室洗冷水澡，只好试探着去摸他，“来嘛……没事儿……你轻点儿就行……”

邓超元忍的难受，眼睛都泛红，嗯了声终于开始慢慢往里顶，施展马上喘的更厉害，一只手从自己肚子摸到小腹，不知道究竟在寻找什么。邓超元脑子里嗡嗡响，一面看着施展的肚子，觉得那像是平原里骤然出现的低山丘陵，稍有不慎就会坍塌陨灭，几乎让他不敢再动。可内壁湿漉漉又软乎乎地绞着他缠着他，施展支离破碎的尖叫和抽泣也属于他，让他听着就想狠狠捅进去，插到子宫口去，然后插坏他，占有他。

熟悉的滚烫热度填满他，施展无意识地哼哼，脚趾蜷缩着发颤，性器顶到肛肠深处停住不动，邓超元又俯下身去亲他，吻从脸颊碾到腹部。身子底下的爱人全都湿透了，像从水里捞出来，或者本来就是雨，邓超元想，只不过在他这里更柔和地化了。

“你动动……你动动……”施展皱着脸胡乱拍打邓超元小臂，急切地抬起两条腿缠上男人腰胯。

邓超元只好缓慢地抽出一半，又温温柔柔顶进最深处，他重重喘息，凑近施展耳边低声道，“我怕太快了伤着你……伤着孩子……”

施展摇摇头又点点头，眉心皱在一起，“不会的……不会的…… ”

温热的穴口和痉挛的肛肠咬的邓超元头皮发麻，他呼了口气，抽出来再擦着敏感点捅到最深处去，施展拔高了嗓门儿尖叫，邓超元连忙去吻他，堵住他红彤彤的嘴唇，他怕再听几声就会忍不住干到施展哭。

可绕是这样慢，施展还是哭了，眼泪流下来被邓超元舔掉，或是亮晶晶粘在睫毛上，妹妹头凌乱的一塌糊涂，男孩儿把一口成都普通话说的软软糯糯，“哥哥……哥哥……不行……太深了……”

平时这种时候邓超元多半会更用力的压着他，凶狠地把施展拉的离自己下腹更近，可现在他只能忍着猛地捅到底的冲动，把低喘憋在喉咙里，嗯了声，小心翼翼地往后退，再插进去也只敢碾着敏感点浅浅地动作。

施展眼皮抽搐，狠狠拧着邓超元的小臂越来越急地呻吟，他怀孕后身体变得比原来还要敏感很多，有一次仅仅被摸了几下就湿的乱七八糟，他腿根发颤，股间的水渍把床单都打湿。

邓超元知道他要高潮了，故意对准敏感点直直插进去，施展尖叫着抓紧他，精液缓慢地从前端溢出，快感似乎被拉的无限长，邓超元被涌出的肠液烫的差点射出来，看着他湿漉漉地躺在身体底下，忍不住一遍遍去亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。

那场春雨下的迅猛，持续的时间倒也不算长，但足以把他浇湿，让他再也忘不了。邓超元在施展漫长的不应期里退出来，揉着性器射在小孩儿脸颊上，施展的嘴角沾着白浊，愣愣地看着他，半张开嘴巴喘息。邓超元低声骂了句脏话，他差点又硬了。

抱施展去浴室洗澡的时候邓超元没忍住，又摁着人来了一次，他为数不多的温柔和体贴都给了施展，他捞起少年滚烫的膝弯温柔深入，任由施展在他背上留下一道又一道抓痕，银色的钻戒起伏着闪烁，施展用力地抱着他，把自己交给他。

“我爱你……”邓超元轻声呢喃，“小展……我爱你。”

以后的春天里，也会一样爱你。


End file.
